CA Storyline
The CA Storyline '''is a complex and detailed account of the ongoing war throughout the world of Combat Arms. Please note that these events have no specific timeline. Due to common lack of continuity, some of these events may have happened before, after, or even at the same time as each other. Major Factions The following '''Factions '''are the major military groups involved with individual operations and their storylines. World Federation Organization The '''World Federation Organization (WFO) may be considered to be the fictional "protagonist" force of Combat Arms. The WFO was created to end all conflicts worldwide and establish a new world order. Their military forces are the United Alliance Forces (UAF), an international military organization dedicated to stop and prevent terrorism. They also contain an elite special forces unit known as the Joint Special Forces (JSF). All UAF personnel have been assigned to ensure the "imminent destruction" of all terrorist or militant efforts. The UAF partakes in various missions to stop terrorist or insurgent activities, and also occasionally encounter with Creed, Warcop, or NEMEXIS. Some notable UAF missions include Operation Desert Thunder and Desert Fox, as well as participating in the assault on NEMEXIS HQ - and later confronting the attacking NEMEXIS forces in the Battle at City Center. In-game, the Alpha Team often, but not always represents the UAF (while "antagonist factions" are represented by the Bravo Team) Third World Union The Third World Union (TWU) is a international military alliance comprised mainly of third world nations (possibly most African, South American, and South and East Asian nations). Their military force is known as Creed. The Third World Union is considered one of the "antagonist" factions, and essentially a rival of the UAF - the two sides engage in various small scale conflicts, which include Creed's attempt to steal Future Shell Technology research into anti-gravity and teleportation technology. Creed however does form a shaky alliance with the UAF and WarCorp in the assault on NEMEXIS HQ. WarCorp The War Corporation '('WarCorp) is a worldwide private military group founded by former UAF Colonel Miles Coleman. WarCorp has a shady reputation, known for providing their mercenary services to morally questionable groups, including insurgents and possibly even terrorists. They are also noted for recruiting many former UAF members into their organization. Though Warcorp and the UAF rarely clash with each other directly (an exception being Operation Oil Rig), WarCorp is considered to play a very important role in the CA storyline. and it is implied that much of their activity takes place behind the scenes, including possible involvement with groups which are enemies of the UAF. While considered primarily an "antagonist" faction, WarCorp however is shown to "do good" on occasion, such as by rooting out the underground Infected infestation in Operation Black Lung, and aiding the UAF in their assault on NEMEXIS HQ. NEMEXIS The NEMEXIS Corporation is a mega-corporation known for its arms manufacturing, as well as the development of illegal weapons, experimental combat enhancement drugs, and advanced combat technology. They are known for having manufactured 70% of the world's weapons, and are one of the primary "antagonist" factions in Combat Arms, have recently become a common enemy whom UAF, WarCorp, and Creed must team up against. The company also shares most of the responsibility for the Infected outbreak and the initial release of the Infection, which resulted as a 'side effect' of an experimental drug designed to enhance stamina on the Battlefield. They are also "credited" with the discovery of the first prototype antidote of the same virus, though it is currently unknown if this "antidote" has any effect on the current stage of Infection. So far, only two of NEMEXIS' members, current and former, have made an appearance in-game: Director Mordon, and Hauser, an ex-security consultant (who later joins Creed, and participates in a joint assault against NEMEXIS). NEMEXIS is led by Joseph Decker and was formally led by his father Wayne Decker (prior to the Evil Never Dies storyline). In addition, it is shown that they use mercenaries to fight for them (along with the UAF and WarCorp) when the situation requires it. They have their own security group; consisting of elite mercenaries armed with the Kriss, MZP-1, M67 fragmentation grenades, and "ceremonial" red and gold Ninjatos. They also posses powerful experimental weapons, including mechs, as well as the D.R.E.A.D and Dreadnought. They once owned LAB 3, and Sector 25. As of the conclusion of the Evil Never Dies storyline, they are no longer an antagonist having been annihilated by various factions. Minor Factions Each of these groups fight for their own cause in the ongoing war. Not as prominent as the major four groups, several of these factions are heavily involved in certain storylines. The Sand Hog The Sand Hog are the most prominent militant group in Mogadishu/Mourkedische at this time. Their elite troops are known as the Royal Guard. They broke a treaty with the United Nations, and took an undercover UAF agent hostage, forcing the UAF to intervene. during the events of Operation Desert Thunder to rescue the hostage and obtain intel on Sand Hog's illegal weapons dealings. The militants later shot down a UAF Blackhawk helicopter during the events of Operation Sand Hog, forcing the UAF to intervene to prevent them from gathering classified intel from the crash site, further inciting hostility between the two groups. It has been confirmed that they have not been acting entirely alone, as well-connected people such as the infamous Terrorist "Z" are affiliated with them.. Nexon changed the name of their city Mogadishu to the fictional city of Mourkedische, as well as changing the region from East Africa to East Aphrelia (possibly to avoid legal complications), however there are still inconsistencies in the name (ex. Different in-game texts may refer to it as either Mogadishu or Mourkedische conflictingly). The Infected While not an actual "faction", the Infected are remains of what were once normal human beings. Mutated into mindless zombie-like creatures as a result of NEMEXIS' experimental stamina enhancing drug, they are extremely dangerous. Various forms of the Infected exist. In addition to "normal" Infected, there exist more dangerous forms such as the Striker and the Crusher. Some of the Infected encountered in the later rounds of Black Lung also apparently have more of their minds intact, and are able to wield guns. The infected can be encountered during the events of Black Lung and Cabin Fever. The game mode Quarantine Regen also features human players battling the Infected in order to keep them from spreading the Infection to other human players. The iOS game Combat Arms: Zombies also features the Infected in Cabin Fever (iOS), and Dark Sewers. UAF Double Agents The UAF Double-Agents are undercover agents who were secretly working for Warcorp. The double-agents were sent as a special UAF reconnaissance squad to LAB 3 during Operation Overdose, and they were ordered to secure any samples of the bio-contaminant drug. The double agents were uncovered, and a firefight broke out between the UAF agents and the double agents. The surviving double agents however managed to escape LAB 3 with a drug sample and sought refuge in an abandoned cabin, unknowingly drawing hordes of the Infected with them, forcing the double-agents told out against the Infected during Operation Cabin Fever until a rescue team could arrive Thanks to the help Colonel Coleman, the remaining Agents were able to be evacuated. However, due to prolonged exposure to the Infection, the agents began to succumb to the Infection on-board the rescue helicopter. It is currently unknown if anyone survived (with the exception of Warcorp agent Rocco), and Operation Overdose was declared a failure, meaning the drug sample was presumably lost. Scorpion Arms Manufacturing An arms manufacturing company run by Alex Carver, known as one of the world’s leading suppliers of military Carver's was formerly partners with Monica Ruiz, who helped him run his arms business until he uncovered evidence that she was stealing weapons, leading to their estrangement. Now in response to attacks by the Spiders Guerrilla Group, lead by his former partner Monica Ruiz, Carver has formed a private military group for the purpose of out the terrorist threats against his company. This faction played an important role in the Spiders vs Scorpions Event. Spiders Guerrilla Group A vast web of rebel cells and freedom fighters united under their leader, Monica Ruiz. From the shadows they wage a secret war against Scorpion Arms Manufacturing, a corrupt arms corporation headed by Monica's old comrade Alex Carver. This faction played an important role in the Spiders vs. Scorpions Event. FutureShell Technologies (Shell Tech) A company which experiments in the development of cutting-edge technologies including anti-gravity and quantum teleportation technology. Creed desires this technology for themselves and attempts to steal it, forcing the UAF to confront them in FutureShell's Quantum Labs and Lunar Labs. Shell Tech also is secretly linked to the terrorist group Babaroga. In in Operation City of Wings, a FutureShell researcher named Micaela is also kidnapped by a Babaroga on the order of FutureShell executives, to prevent her from defecting with her research to the Third World Union. Babaroga A notable terrorist or guerrilla group, known to be affiliated with FutureShell Technologies. They are responsible for kidnapping the FutureShell Technologies researcher Micaela on behalf of FutureShell executives to prevent her from defecting to the Third World Union, resulting in Creed units being sent to rescue her in Operation City of Wings. In addition, it is mentioned that Wraith was injured in a skirmish with Babaroga. Babaroga is also mentioned as an antagonist in various Daily Job briefings. Miscellaneous factions The following are various factions of unspecified allegiance. Due to lack of confirmation, the factions mentioned in a mission may have links to other missions as well (ex. the various biochemical terrorist plots), or the mission may have occurred independently of others. Likewise the individual mission-specific groups may be part of other factions (ex. the Spiders Guerrilla Group or Babaroga), or may be entirely independent groups altogether. Miscellaneous antagonists *A recurring theme is biochemical terrorism. In Cold Seed, a group of bio-terrorists are discovered to be developing a lethal nerve agent in an abandoned mine in Oskrov. Death Room picks up where this is left off - after the raid turns up empty, it is discovered terrorists moved chemical weapons to an underground facility near Voltir, planning to unleash them on the city. Bloodbath Bazaar features terrorists plotting a bio-chemical attack in Turkey, while in Vertigo, terrorists have occupied the roof of a major finance building, planning to unleash nerve gas though the air circulation system. Rattlesnake features a group manufacturing biochemical weapons in a compound hidden deep in a mountainous jungle region. In the Junk Flea arc, the JSF seeks to capture notorious terrorist General Khatin Kerfyf to gain intel needed to take down his organization. In Junk Flea 2, terrorists are uncovered smuggling biochemical weapons via boat into the small nation of Uruk. *Nuclear terrorists are featured in Warhead, having been discovered by the UAF hiding a nuclear device in an abandoned factory in preparation for an attack on an unknown target. Similarly, Snow Valley features a terrorist group occupying a nuclear missile silo in an attempt to launch a nuclear missile at a neighboring nation. *An unspecified terrorist group is featured in the "EMP bomb" arc - in Gray Hammer, UAF forces attempt to disable an occupied power plant with an EMP bomb - attempting a manual detonation after the remote detonation fails. (Gray Hammer is likely a precursor to Power Surge and Piazza) In Power Surge, terrorists have acquired an EMP bomb, forcing the UAF to recover the bomb and move it to a safe location for extraction (in Piazza). *In Dredge, a terrorist group is discovered planning to set off a series of bombs in a sewer system to collapse the entire city above it. *In Showdown a group of mercenaries hired by the Chinese government is sent to raid a warehouse where terrorists are storing illegal smuggled weapons. *In Hollow Ravine, '''a secretive terrorist group hiding in an uncharted mountainous region ambush a government environmental investigation team sent to explore the area for unknown life forms. *In '''Dark Forest, a terrorist group plans on using a missile launcher to attack a nearby city. *In Slaughterhouse, terrorists meet with a crime syndicate in a port warehouse, but are soon raided by government forces seeking to destroy the terrorists' weapon stockpiles. *In Rural Estate, a terrorist group is discovered using a large estate a sleeper cell just outside city limits - however a terrorist mole in the government leaks information on the impending raid, resulting in the infiltration team walking into an ambush. Some enemy factions are also designated as "guerrillas", "insurgents", or simply enemy forces. This may imply that they have slightly less nefarious motives and methods - such as fighting for perceived independence from a government; performing 'jobs' or services for another client, or are even part of an actual military of a hostile nation - as opposed to "terrorists" (ex. committing acts of outright mass murder or genocide): *In Short Fuse, a notorious group of local insurgents seize a NEMEXIS research facility, forcing the military to intervene. *'Kill Creek' features a "guerrilla unit" ambushing a supply train on a bridge, forcing the UAF to intervene. (However the Kill Creek map description refers to them as Creed units, while the full sitrep simply refers to them as "guerrillas" - leading to some confusion about their actual allegiance ) *An infamous "guerrilla army" is featured in Grave Digger, having sought refuge in a monastery in a small Central European city, preparing for their last stand against the impending raid. *In Death Row,'' a guerrilla group is discovered using an abandoned military prison as a base of operations. *A guerrilla group is also encountered in '''Costa Recon', attempting to smuggle it's supplies out of the base before the impending military raid. Roadkill is a likely continuation of these events - guerrillas attempt to to smuggle supplies out of their base of operations, however a UAF airstrike destroys their supply convoy on a freeway. *In Pump Jack, an enemy insurgent force captures a vital UAF fuel station in the Navare Desert. *In the "Rupheria" arc (Two Towers and WaveRider) an unspecified enemy force attacks a UAF sqaud in the city using a comm tower to block attempts to contact the stranded squad, forcing them to retreat and regroup. *In Brushwood, a C-131 Cargo plane crashes (due to likely sabotage) in an unspecified enemy territory, forcing a team to be sent in to recover survivors. *In Neptune,' '''an unspecified group attempts to steal an advanced government nuclear submarine, allegedly to use its capabilities for destructive purpose. *In '''Sector 25', an unknown force attacks NEMEXIS' lab seeking to steal an antidote sample to NEMEXIS' Infected drug. (Whether they want the antidote to destroy it, sell it, or keep it is unknown). Unnamed militaries Various military (or mercenary) groups that are generally engaging terrorists or insurgents worldwide. These unnamed armies are likely each country's national army, though they could be branches of the UAF or even Creed. These also include unnamed special operations units - they may be part of another military or organization, or simply a branch of the UAF or JSF. In addition, unnamed mercenary groups are also mentioned, such as the mercenaries in Operation Showdown hired by the Chinese government to seize the terrorists' smuggled weapons at the warehouse. They may be affiliated with the UAF, WarCorp, or another organization altogether. Similarly, the unit defending Sector 25 from the unknown attackers is not specified - it may be NEMEXIS' own private security, or another military or mercenary group which was called in (ex. the JSF). Unnamed governments A country's active government which has decided to take a role in a certain operation's events. One notable government that makes a cameo is the United States government. And (while not actually a government), the UN, and their international city of New Pax are also mentioned. There are also vague in-game references to a "Civil War" which is taking (or has taken) place somewhere in the timeline, however no further details (ex. the governments or factions involved) have been given as of yet. Other factions Other factions which are mentioned in-game (such as in Daily Job briefings) but have yet to be featured in an actual map or mission include: *Oracle Zero - a secretive intelligence group *Red Hawk - an arms dealing group *Peacemakers - an anti-war NGO Characters This is a list of notable named characters in the game, organized by faction. United Alliance Forces Notable UAF members are: *Sergeant Evans *Master Sergeant Ryan *Kamara *Diamond (base character) Former UAF members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Zadan *Hauser *Scorpion *Banshee WarCorp Notable WarCorp members are: *Colonel Coleman *Baron *Hana *Mei (as Creed spy) *Deckland *Raven *Viper *Scorpion *Wraith *Banshee *Kamara (as UAF double agent) Third World Union Notable Creed members are: *Hawk *Hauser *Mei *Kamara (as UAF double agent) NEMEXIS Notable NEMEXIS members are: *Wayne Decker *Joseph Decker *Director Mordon Former NEMEXIS members are: *Hauser *William Turner *Gilbert Gerard Unspecified allegiance Mercenaries of unspecified allegiance are: *Zadan *Mikhail Zharkov *Max *Captain Souza *Base characters Miscellaneous characters *Bubba Ares - The Emporium *Operator Janine - Daily Job briefings *Micaela - FutureShell technologies *Terrorist "Z" - "Desert Fox terrorists" *Alex Carver - Scorpion Arms Manufacturing *Monica Ruiz - Spiders Guerrilla Group *General Khatin Kerfyf -"Junk Flea" terrorists Daily Job NPCs *Siren *Lindsey *Delphi *Jackson *Jasmine *Anderson Hoffman *General Khatin Kerfyf The Player Many stories each have their share of heroes and villains, and Combat Arms is no different. You,'' ''the Player, may be considered to be one of the most important characters in Combat Arms. ''Unique Traits ''(of the Player) *Your personality *Your faction *Your skill *Your experience *Your intentions *Your rank *Your age *Your gender It is debated whether or not the Player is the "same character" in each mission (assuming they are playing on the protagonist/Alpha team) having survived every ordeal relatively unscathed, to be able to fight again each time. Or alternatively, whether takes the role of a "different character" in certain missions (ex. in Cabin Fever, assuming it is the players' character who dies or becomes Infected at the end). Map Storylines All the maps in the CA universe correspond to each other; meaning that there is an order of events in which they happened. Operations either predate or proceed each other. Training Grounds New recruits are sent into a UAF training camp to learn the basics of combat. The Junk Flea Arc Junk Flea A legendary terrorist, Khatin Kerfyef, seeks asylum. His knowledge of global operations, personnel, long-term strategy and tactics, is imperative to destroying their organization once and for all. The UAF is to infiltrate enemy territory and take out the opposing forces at the Voltier Junkyard. (Fate unknown - Junk Flea 2 is a likely continuation of Junk Flea) Junk Flea 2 A stash of illegal bio-chemical weapons was discovered on board a freight ship bound for a small junkyard in the nation of Uruk. These weapons were hidden amongst compressed junk metal, being traded under the guise of recycled aluminum. The JSF has dispatched a special forces unit to eliminate all armed forces and secure proof of the illegal arms deal. (Fate unknown) Showdown Reckless gunfights are making the industrial city of Southern China a hell on earth. With the police unable to deal with the chaos, they are forced to hire mercenaries. Intelligence reveals that suspicious vehicles are spotted around an abandoned warehouse of the city outskirts. While investigating the warehouse, the counter-unit falls under the attack of guerrilla forces smuggling fire for the preparation of an insurgence. Use any and all means to eliminate them and protect the city from the riot. (Fate unknown) Vertigo Terrorists have infiltrated the operation room on the roof of a major finance building so they can disseminate nerve gas through the air circulation system. Upon discovering the plans of the terrorists, military forces have inserted onto the roof of the high rise. Stop the terrorists from detonating their chemical weapon. (Fate unknown) Brushwood A C-131 cargo plane delivering cargo to stranded allies has crashed in enemy territory due to a possible saboteur on-board. Initiate a search for any survivors, and eliminate any enemy targets in the area. (Fate unknown) Rattlesnake Where a structure is suspected to be of the enemy's manufacturing facility of military supplies and chemical weapons. It has been discovered in a mountainous region in the jungle. Operation “RattleSnake” is good to go, and the UAF will take down all possible threats and secure the area. (Fate unknown) The Rupheria Arc Two Towers There has been a breach in the defensive line of the United Alliance Forces' 5th Corp. The enemy has constructed a nearby comm tower, and its signal jamming device is blocking all attempts to contact the stranded battlefront. The UAF is to eliminate all hostile personnel in the area, and restore communications. (WaveRider is a continuation of Two Towers - ex. the assault failed - UAF forces made a retreat) WaveRider The tiled rooftops of the resort of Rupheria cascade down the hillside, mirroring the fallback position of the United Alliance Forces to regroup and plan another offensive. Satellite recon indicated an immediate counterattack on our position. Hasty preparations are made to ambush the incoming enemy forces from the top of city's buildings… (Fate unknown) Grave Digger A special Counter-Insurgency unit has been deployed to a small Central European city to eliminate an infamous guerrilla army. The Counter-Insurgency Unit, taking full advantage of modern air, artillery and electronic warfare assets, has cut off the army's supplies and surrounded the area, forcing them to retreat to an old monastery outside the city. Trapped and desperate, the guerrilla army has decided to carry out one, final, full-scale attack. Now, in a building that is intended to keep peace, the battle rages on...and there can only be one winner. (Fate unknown) Kill Creek Guerrilla (Creed?) units received Intel detailing the movement of weapons and supplies and have ambushed the train on a railroad bridge. Members of the train crew managed to alert the UAF and a Counter-Insurgency Unit was immediately dispatched to the area. Meanwhile, the guerrilla units have been ferrying supplies out of the area via a road. (Fate unknown - for sitrep confusion, see Plotholes) Pump Jack A surprise attack has captured the Nuzak in the Navarre Desert. This is the only fuel station within the 500 mile radius for United Alliance Forces. The UAF is to use any and all means to recapture the fuel outpost from enemy fighters. (Fate unknown) The Sand Hog Arc Fireteam trailer The Fireteam trailer depicts the capture of the squad leader by the Sand Hog, who the UAF forces are sent in to rescue in Operation Desert Thunder. Desert Thunder Mogadishu/Mourkedische's military, the Sand Hog, is one of the core powers within East Africa/Aphrelia. They are suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The Parliament, however, fearing public scrutiny and opinion, is asking the UAF headquarters for concrete evidence before signing off on the operation. Having no other choice, the UAF headquarters is planning a secret operation in order to get access to key Intel that could be used to prove Sand Hog's involvement in illegal activities. After the successful retrieval of the Intel, and clearing the surrounding city of hostiles, your mission endpoint finds you... (The fireteam evacuates with the intel via helicopter. Desert Fox is a continuation of Desert Thunder) Desert Fox UAF forces hunt down the notorious Terrorist "Z" - seeking to capture him alive and extract valuable intel on his illegal weapons dealings. After retrieving the intel, the strike team must destroy the AA artillery and escape via helicopter. (The fireteam evacuates the area via helicopter - it is unknown if Terrorist "Z" was successfully captured alive - Sand Hog is like a direct continuation of either Desert Thunder or Desert Fox) Sand Hog A friendly Blackhawk transport chopper has been shot down over a remote desert town by a local warlord and his force. All personnel aboard are presumed to be lost. Now your team must prevent the enemy's recovery of classified tech from the wreckage by reaching the crash site of the downed chopper first. (Fate unknown) Bloodbath Bazaar Intelligence suggests that the next bio-chemical terrorist attack will come somewhere in Turkey. During routine security before a nighttime festival, armed forces discovered guerrillas transporting chemical weapons through this bazaar. A firefight breaks out, with the safety of the entire town on the line. (Fate unknown) The Cold Seed Arc Cold Seed Military Intelligence has learned that a biochemical weapon may be in development inside an abandoned mine in Oskrov. This may be a derivative of a lethal nerve gas agent, MS-19, stolen from a black ops lab two weeks ago. Recover the agent at all costs, and expect heavy resistance from enemy forces in the area. The first search yielded nothing, but a faint trail was discovered... (Death Room is a continuation of Cold Seed) Death Room Where after the raid on the Oskrov biochemical weapons plant turned up empty, classified intelligence was obtained detailing the hidden underground facility in nearby metropolitan Voltir. It is said that massive amounts of state-of-the-art biochemical weapons were moved and are now being stored there. Any leak of these weapons could cause an irreversible biochemical disaster, causing hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties and rendering the city uninhabitable. The strike team was to locate and destroy the weapons at any cost. (Fate unknown) Dark Forest It has become increasingly difficult to penetrate the city, so enemies have gotten more creative. Satellites reveal that the terrorists have installed a Missile Launcher in the forest surrounding the city. (Fate unknown) Warhead United Alliance Forces obtained information regarding a high-level, imminent threat. A secretive band of terrorists have acquired a high-yield nuclear device and have hidden it in an abandoned factory. It is believed that they are preparing a drone delivery to an unknown target. The UAF is to locate and secure the nuclear device. Be aware, as enemy forces are on high alert. Eliminate them at all costs. (Fate unknown) Snow Valley Where a Lockeland U-5 reconnaissance aircraft has discovered a hostile missile base, in a disputed region between borders. The enemy has been preparing the launch of a nuclear warhead at a neighboring nation. Eliminate any enemy forces found within the complex and recover the missile. (Fate unknown) The EMP Arc Gray Hammer The location of the enemy's power plant has been discovered by Unifted Alliance Forces. A lone spy successfully planted an EMP bomb to destroy this new target, but the bomb's detonation cap has malfunctioned due to unknown reasons. Enter the area, initiate manual detonation of the EMP and neutralize any enemy forces in the area. (Power Surge is a likely continuation of Gray Hammer; ex. enemy steals the EMP bomb and moves it to new location) Power Surge The enemy squad has been tracked to this industrial pumping station. The UAF is to eliminate all hostiles and finally retrieve the EMP bomb... (Piazza is a likely continuation of Power Surge) Piazza Your unit has recovered an EMP bomb from a terrorist cell attempting to shutdown our security networks. Your unit escaped the battle unharmed, but all communication with Headquarters has been lost. Your last orders were to hold the bomb in a nearby town to await further instruction, but the terrorists have regrouped and are closing in on your location. You must defend against the attack until communications with Headquarters are restored! (Fate unknown) Dredge Terrorists are plotting to blow up the city by setting up an elaborate system of bombs in the city's sewer system. Just as the terrorists are about to execute their plan, they are discovered and the army is brought in. (Fate unknown) The Costa Recon Arc Costa Recon The insurgent forces are tipped off that their supply outpost, OP Slaven 152, is in danger, and decide their supplies must be relocated. Unfortunately, the military detects their relocation efforts. Now the insurgents must secure their supplies by either blowing them up or moving them before the imminent military raid. (Roadkill is a likely continuation of Costa Recon) Roadkill Where, flushed out from their hideout, the guerrilla group attempted to convoy men and supplies to a safer location, but their convoy was an easy target and destroyed by UAF air strikes. Preparing for the worst, a UAF Counter-Insurgency Team has been dispatched to the area to sweep the area for any survivors. (Fate unknown) Death Row Defeat the guerrillas using a decommissioned military prison as a base of operations (Fate unknown) Hallow Ravine A government Environmental Investigation Team came across an unknown region and called for backup, but shortly after a second team was sent out, all communication was suddenly cut off. Guided by the information in the last transmission, the government seeks to explore the mysterious region for unknown life forms. Catching wind of the government's plan, the terrorists send in elite troops of their own. ''-Sitrep 1'' What was once just valleys where naive hikers have fallen off the face of the earth has now become a hotbed for international criminal activity. The best trackers can make sense of the winding roads and overgrown trails to let armed forces with the best dollar conduct businesses out of sight to anyone who dares to police the area. When the winds are just right, a thick fog blankets these hills and valleys, creating a veil so thick even a clash between Warcorp and the UAF remains a private venue. ''-Sitrep 2'' (Fate unknown - for sitrep confusion, see Plotholes) The FutureShell Technologies Arc Lunar Labs FutureShell Technologies, inventors of the world's largest particle accelerator, recently announced a breakthrough in their antigravity particle research. They have created a device capable of flooding an area with these particles to allow for manipulation of its gravitational fields. FutureShell Technologies plans to weaponize this technology with funding from the World Federation. The Third World Union has dispatched Creed to the FutureShell Technologies labs to steal the research, but finds JSF waiting for them... (Fate unknown) Quantum Labs FutureShell Technologies' forays into antigravity yielded more than anyone could have expected. Their research also delved into teleportation, specifically utilized for troop transport. Creep operatives are attempting to escape with this research, but a strong offensive by the JSF forces has them cornered in the lab. There's going to be a firefight! (Fate unknown) City of Wings A FutureShell technologies researcher named Micaela has requested amnesty to the Third World Union in exchange for valuable research. However top FutureShell executives have hired a terrorist organization known as Babaroga to kidnap her - forcing Creed to liberate her from the shanty town where she is held and escort her away via helicopter. (Fate unknown) Oil Rig Intelligence acquired by a UAF agent has discovered that a large cache of stolen funds and resources have been hidden by WarCorp on a decommissioned Oil Rig. UAF agents are being dispatched to secure the platform and clear out any remaining WarCorp personnel (Fate unknown) Neptune After years of hard work, the government's new nuclear submarine project is finally complete, but an enemy spy has infiltrated the base and it could lead to the downfall of our forces. Enemy squads are en route toward the submarine now, hoping to seize it and unleash its destructive capabilities on the world at large. (Fate unknown) Red Canyon Recently retrieved intel has revealed a terrorist encampment just outside city limits. A palatial estate is being used to as a supply depot to further the terrorist advancement into urban areas. As the government's infiltration team prepares their surprise attack on the estate, the terrorists prepare a surprise of their own. Vital documents revealing the attack plans have been leaked by a government mole and the infiltration team is headed right into a hellish trap! (Fate unknown) Rural Estate Recently retrieved intel has revealed a terrorist encampment just outside city limits. A palatial estate is being used to as a supply depot to further the terrorist advancement into urban areas. As the government's infiltration team prepares their surprise attack on the estate, the terrorists prepare a surprise of their own. Vital documents revealing the attack plans have been leaked by a government mole and the infiltration team is headed right into a hellish trap! (Fate unknown) Slaughterhouse Government forces received a tip not long ago that a major crime syndicate and a terrorist organization would be meeting at a bustling port. Eager to capitalize on the intel, a strike team was sent to raid the secret meeting. An informant tipped off the crime syndicate, however, and they vanished before the strike team arrived. The terrorists were not so lucky, and started a firefight at the meat packing plant used for the meeting. With the raid plans foiled, the strike team must suppress the terrorists and destroy their supply stockpiles. (Fate unknown) The NEMEXIS Arc Overdose The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample. --- The Warcorp double agents manage to retrieve a drug sample. After being uncovered by UAF agents, a firefight breaks out between the two parties. (Cabin Fever is a continuation of Overdose - ex. the double agents who survived the firefirght managed to escape Lab-3 with a drug sample) Cabin Fever ...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "''SITREP: As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! --- After escaping Lab-3 with a sample of the drug, the double agents were pursued by hordes of the Infected and took refuge in an abandoned farmhouse. With the aid of Colonel Coleman, they manage to hold out against the Infected until an evac chopper arrives to move them to safety. However due to prolonged exposure to the airborne Infected virus, the surviving crew begin to succumb to the Infection as they're being escorted away via helicopter. Warcorp agent Rocco draws his gun on the Infected agent... ''(Operation Overdose is deemed a failure, therefore the drug sample was presumably lost - it is unknown who survived the Infected outbreak inside the helicopter, with the exception of Rocco - Black Lung is a continuation of Cabin Fever) Black Lung Due to the failure of Operation: Overdose, the virus has not been destroyed and continues to spread. Because of this, a large scale incineration operation was deployed to the affected town, and most assumed the virus had disappeared. However, scouts were sent to investigate the area, and they discovered an old abandoned mine. They realized that the virus had continued to spread in the surrounding area, ironically infecting people who had hidden below the ground in an attempt to escape the Infected. Now, an elite bomb squad (lead by Warcorp agents Viper and Rocco) has been dispatched to destroy all of the surviving Infected in the mine shaft, and to seal off the area. (The bomb squad uses explosives to seal off the mine, and is last seen escaping though a cave leading toward a large body of water) Quarantine Mode Trailer WarCorp agents Scorpion and Viper are seen planting explosive charges inside a control room (which resembles the control room in Snow Valley). Sometime after, the two are seen exploring an unspecified facility (which resembles the facility in Death Room) where they are ambushed by a horde of Infected. The Infected overpower Viper, pinning her to the ground, and the cutscene ends with Scorpion remotely detonating a Claymore in an attempt to destroy the remaining Infected. (The fates of Viper and Scorpion, and whether or not these events are canon, are unknown) (Fate Unknown) Short Fuse The military received Intel that led them to believe they were in danger of an anti-government uprising from local insurgents. The insurgents have seized a NEMEXIS research facility in the outskirts of the city. Although uprisings have become fairly common of late, the military has made the destruction of this particular group the highest priority. (Fate unknown) Sector 25 After the spread of a malicious virus, scientists at the NEMEXIS Research Lab quickly began to develop an antidote. Within six months, they had an antidote prototype ready for a clinical demonstration. However, while waiting for the demonstration, the lab was attacked by unknown forces. Forcing NEMEXIS to eliminate the infiltrators and protect the antidote sample. (Fate unknown) Ghost Town A sudden outbreak has occurred in a deserted town somewhere in the U.S. While it is still unknown how the virus has reached this urban area, the city has been quarantined and all civilians have been ordered to evacuate, NEMEXIS mercenaries have been sent in to remove any trace of the company's involvement. (Fate unknown) Blood Money In dealing with the multinational hydra called NEMEXIS, Command believes that they can deal a devastating blow to the corporation by stealing the gold reserves the company uses to secure credit lines from an international bank. Unfortunately, NEMEXIS has learned about this operation and are offering a reward to a mercenary team to secure the gold before it is stolen. (The Evil Never Dies storyline confirms that NEMEXIS' assets were seized by various forces) NEMEXIS HQ Plans to arrest a key figure in the NEMEXIS corporate structure have led to the dispatch of a secret special-ops team to infiltrate and retrieve vital intelligence from the well-defended headquarters building. The team entered through an unsecured parking garage on the lowest level, but have been discovered by NEMEXIS agents. It's a race to the finish as the team attempts to retrieve the information and escape with their lives. However, NEMEXIS has unleashed an unforeseen weapon from the bowels of their research complex; a biological weapon that may threaten humanity's very existence! --- Sometime after the events of Overdose, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, and Ghost Town; the UAF, Creed, and WarCorp have decided to take the corporate giant to task for its actions. A secret preemptive strike has been ordered on the company's very own headquarters in an attempt to capture the NEMEXIS CEO. After defeating a NEMEXIS secret weapon known as D.R.E.A.D. and retrieving some vital intelligence (though failing to capture the CEO, the combined allied strike team finds evidence of a secret underground laboratory beneath the HQ... (NEMEXIS Labs is a continuation of NEMEXIS HQ) NEMEXIS Labs The allied forces infiltrated NEMEXIS' massive laboratory attempting to gain insight into their world threatening research, and capture a key NEMEXIS executive Director Mordon. The allied forces fight their way through NEMEXIS security utilizing high tech prototype weapons, including mechs and the D.R.E.A.D. The team hijacks NEMEXIS' own mechs to fight their way to the center of the lab, where they come face to face with NEMEXIS newest superweapon, the Dreadnought. Evil Never Dies Prologue After the events of NEMEXIS' infected and illegal weapons scandals, NEMEXIS' CEO Wayne Decker was arrested, and it's assets were seized by the UAF and the Third World Union. Wayne's son Joseph succeeded him as NEMEXIS' new CEO. The superpower nations established a new world order known as the World Federation Organization, and with NEMEXIS no longer fueling international conflicts, a formal end was put to the age of war... for now. The full prologue to the Evil Never Dies saga can be viewed here. Battle at City Center When NEMEXIS tanks and paratroopers enter the city of New Pax, the UN's new international city , the World Federation seizes the opportunity to disable their army of vehicles with an EMP bomb. Now, JSF forces must fight to the city center before the tanks regain mobility and construct an impenetrable barrier. ''-Sitrep 1'' New Pax, the UN's new international city was attacked by an anti-government army. Before the armored units are rendered useless by the EMP bomb which has been detonated, drive the units out of the city and safely evacuate the civilians. ''-Sitrep 2'' (Fate unknown, for sitrep confusion, see Plotholes) Conclusion The conclusion to the"Evil Never Dies" arc and NEMEXIS' final demise can be viewed here. Dead Water ? Plotholes Unfortunately, not every story in Combat Arms has a happy ending. The details behind many operations have been shrouded in mystery, and some seem to have potential plotholes Fireteam Trailer The canonical status of the trailer is unknown. While the Squad Leader and the female soldier resemble Deckland and Mei respectively, it would create some noticeable plotholes if these resemblances aren't just coincidental. *Deckland's bio lists him as a former Delta commander, and current Warcorp mercenary. The events in Desert Thunder and Desert Fox take place prior to Colonel Coleman's departure from the UAF and founding of Warcorp. If Deckland is the squad leader (who dies in the events of Desert Thunder), then this would meant he would have died long prior to Coleman's creation of WarCorp, which would contradict his bio. *Likewise, Mei's bio lists her as a spy for Creed currently infiltrating WarCorp. As nothing in her bio indicates she has any history with the UAF, her presence alongside UAF forces in Desert Thunder would be odd. *It's possible that canonically the character's are simply stock characters (not actually the "real" Deckland and Mei), despite the resemblance. Sand Hog *It is uncertain if Sang Hog is a direct continuation of Desert Thunder or Desert Fox (both missions end with the team being escorted out via helicopter). However Hauser is shown as a member of the UAF strike team in Desert Fox (presumably escaping onboard the Black Hawk helicopter), while the sitrep for Sand Hog states that all personnel on board a crashed helicopter were believed to be killed. If this was the same helicopter from Desert Fox, and Hauser had died, he would not be around for his appearance in later missions (such as NEMEXIS HQ). *On the flip side, assuming this was the same helicopter from Desert Fox, it is possible that Hauser was the sole survivor of the crash (this would explain the details in his former bio, about him leaving the UAF and temporarily working as a NEMEXIS security consultant after being traumatized by the the death of his entire squad). Cabin Fever The Cabin Fever controversy''' is an ongoing debate on whether or not the Player survived the events of Cabin Fever, or whether or not the Player's character in Cabin Fever is the "same character(s)" from other missions. The ending is the most debated part, because it possibly ends with the Player (or another miscellaneous character) succumbing to the Infection (and therefore "dying"). Assuming the player is playing as the "same character" in every mission, this would go against much of the storyline (ex. being involved in later operations such as Black Lung, and NEMEXIS HQ), since this would mean that he/she is the sole key character of the storyline, and must survive every mission. Several theories include: '''Assuming you did not become infected *The Player that "dies" is supposedly not you, but another person in your fireteam (despite the cinematic taking place from a 1st-person POV). This is backed by the fact that the person who dies is seemingly male, though some players may play as a female character. Assuming you did become infected *The Player takes the role of a "different character" in Cabin Fever than the character(s) who participate in other missions (rather than the Player taking the role of the "same character" throughout every mission of the game). Similar to how in the Call of Duty ''franchise, the player swaps roles with alternate key characters from mission-to-mission. *You actually became Infected, and after a short period of time as an Infected, you may or may not be cured in the near-future (unlikely) '''Outcome' *While the outcome of Cabin Fever is never directly specified, it is mentioned in the sitrep of Black Lung that Operation Overdose was a "failure" (meaning the drug sample was likely lost, possibly in the resulting skirmish with the Infected character) in the evac helicopter. Rocco however is shown to have survived the skirmish, as he returns as part of the bomb squad in Black Lung. Black Lung The events of Black Lung are also a bit of a mystery. This time, the player assumes the role as a member of an elite bomb-squad. When it took place *While it is not mentioned directly whether or not Black Lung takes place after Cabin Fever. The sitrep mentions Operation Overdose as being a failure, (meaning the drug sample was likely lost in the events of Cabin Fever). This indicates that Black Lung takes place sometime after those events. *Viper appears (along with fellow WarCorp agent Rocco) as part of the assault team, despite Viper possibly dying or becoming Infected in the events of the Quarantine Mode Trailer. It is unclear then whether or not: 1. The events of the QMT take place sometime after the events of Black Lung, 2. Viper somehow managed to survive the QMT events (despite being pinned to the ground by Infected) or 3. The QMT is simply non-canonical. Who you are playing as *Since the sitrep does not mention the events of Cabin Fever (other than the 'failure' of operation Overdose), it is uncertain if the player's character in Cabin Fever had survived that ordeal and is now participating in the Black Lung mission, or if you are playing as an entirely different character. Coleman *Since Coleman leads the mission in both Cabin Fever and Black Lung, it is assumed that it is a WarCorp squad doing "good" for once - this is also confirmed by the presense of WarCorp agents Viper and Rocco in both missions. It is is also confirmed in an Unnamed Storyline Event (2012) that WarCorp participated in dealing with the Infected in the events surrounding Operation Overdose. *WarCorp's presence may indicate that they have decided to settle their rivalries, and work together with the UAF against a common threat, seeing as both factions may now be trying to stop the Infected, especially if it means the fate of humanity. Other mysteries *It is extremely odd for players to enter a mine deep below the ground and end up jumping out of a tunnel, diving through the sky into a sea or body of water. *The coal mine may take place in a mountain or some other raised land form, rather than a conventional mine that simply goes into the ground. This would explain how they jumped into the sea. However it wouldn't fully explain why the UAV had massive interference from being several thousand feet below the ground (There is a staircase leading up at the beginning of the game, though it is unclear where it leads). *It is possible the coal mine is underground, but it is near a waterfall. It could be at a side near the falling water. Another fact that supported this is that you will hear running water sounds at the ending. *The UAV might be rigged or malfunctioning, giving out faulty information to both parties (unlikely). Quarantine Mode Trailer It is currently still unknown if this Trailer can be considered canon, as there are several plotholes within the trailer, and Scorpion's and Viper's supposed fate is also unknown. *The room in the opening in which Viper and Scorpion plant the bombs resembles the Snow Valley map, however the trailer transitions to an area which resembles Death Room soon after. According to the sitreps, the actual mission which proceeds Death Room is Cold Seed. *It is also unclear why an Infected outbreak would have occurred in Death Room, or what Scorpion and Vipers' roles (both WarCorp agents) or allegiances in any of these respective missions would have been (ex. whether they were aiding or fighting against the terrorists in said missions). It is also possible that the scenery from Snow Valley and Death Row is just "stock scenery" (and not canonically considered the "real" Snow Valley and Death Row) *Viper and Scorpions' fates are unknown, however Viper makes an appearance in Black Lung, despite her being overpowered by Infected, giving the impression of her being killed. This makes it unclear whether she somehow managed to survive the Infected, or whether the Trailer events occured sometime after the events in Black Lung (assuming they are canonical). NEMEXIS HQ *In the mission cutscenes, Hauser is seen participating with the fireteam in the assault on NEMEXIS, despite an old bio stating him to be a NEMEXIS security consultant and former UAF member. However his most recent bio reveals him as a current Creed mercenary, so it is most likely that he had severed ties with NEMEXIS and had joined Creed prior to the events of NEMEXIS HQ. Miscellaneous *The original sitrep of Battle at City Center mentions the enemy as NEMEXIS forces, however the current sitrep now simply refers to the enemy as an "anti-government army" without mentioning NEMEXIS by name (though the original sitrep referencing NEMEXIS still exists Nexon's website). This may have been done to avoid player confusion at the end of the Evil Never Dies event. It's unlikely that Nexon would intentionally "retcon" the plot of Battle at City Center and remove NEMEXIS as the enemy, as this would contradict the Evil Never Dies storyline. *There is also a sitrep confusion regarding Hallow Ravine. The original sitrep (which also still exists on Nexon's website) states that a government environmental investigation team was ambushed by terrorists while exploring an uncharted region. While a new sitrep (available in-game) describes the region as a haven for secretive criminal activity, and hints at a clash between the UAF and WarCorp. (Though it could be that WarCorp is aiding the terrorists in the region). *The brief map description of Kill Creek states that Creed attacked the railway bridge, however the actual sitrep states simply refers to the attackers as "guerrillas" - this creates some confusion as to the actual identity of the enemy (Creed is described as an official military organization so referring to them as "guerrillas" would seem odd). Category:System Category:Storyline